


A Control Room Quickie

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck finds something really hot on the newly discovered Atlantis security system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Control Room Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE BETAED! Somehow this popped into my head when I was in calcitrix's journal admiring one of her drawings, and saw fififolle's icon (of Chuck, with the words "Chuck Tastes Good") - and it went downhill from there.

Sheppard, Lorne, Cadman, and Jinks cross the event horizon, the last of the military contingent from the citywide mock-evacuation drill to do so.  "Welcome back," Chuck calls down from the stairs of the (besides him) empty control room.

"Thanks," Sheppard responds as the gate goes silent behind them.  After a bit of small talk, Sheppard announces his goodbye from the group by saying, "I'm gonna go find Rodney." 

Before Laura can even finish rolling her eyes, Sheppard adds, "Knock it off, Lieutenant, or you can do my _and_ Lorne's paperwork for a month," as he heads towards the labs.

"Whatever, _sir_ ," she offers with a sloppy salute, grinning as Sheppard flips her the bird in response.  "C'mon Jinksie," she says, grabbing hold of Corporal Jinks' tac vest and directing the pair towards the mess.  "Let's go find our boys..."

Lorne stands on the gateroom floor for a second, watching his friends retreat.  "Speaking of," he says, then keys his radio.  "Lorne to Parrish," he calls, then waits.  When there's no response, he starts up the stairs.  "You wouldn't happen to know-" he asks.

" _Probably_ still at the tertiary salt-water pool," Chuck responds with a smile.  "Said he wanted to go for a swim before you got back, but I saw Doctor Brown waylay him for a bit."  Chuck doesn't offer that he can now tap into the security system to make sure that's where Parrish still is; it was something he'd just recently found, but kept quiet, as the system (cameras installed in only the public areas of Atlantis, as Chuck found) feeds his wicked voyeuristic kink.

Lorne nods his thanks and offers a polite wave as he turns, heading towards the pool system - one of the luxuries Atlantis made available after a second and third ZPM were located and put into operation.

With Lorne out of shot, Chuck looks around the control room, making sure he's still alone before keying one of the Ancient monitors to the security feed.  He finds the tertiary pool room, where he watches Parrish's lean frame cutting through the water like a fish.  After a glimpse of flesh, he pans the hidden camera a little to the left and increases magnification, smiling when he realizes Parrish is swimming nude.  Chuck's right hand unconsciously drops to his lap, fingers gently grazing over the head of his cock through his pants.

His attention goes back to the screen a few seconds later as he watches Lorne's figure stride into the room, dropping his tac vest on a nearby bench and coming to stand at the side of the pool, garnering David's attention.  He zooms a little closer (and silently curses the Ancients for not adding sound to the security cameras) and is rewarded as he watches Parrish's strong arms and chest lift him out of the pool, padding to Lorne's side with a grin.

Chuck watches as David pulls Lorne into a deep kiss, David's hands roaming over Evan's back, stopping to squeeze the firm ass hidden beneath Evan's modest BDUs.  He sees one of Evan's hands drop in front of him, then move in a slow, rhythmic pattern.  "Fuck..." escapes Chuck's lips as his cock comes to full attention, realizing Evan is slowly, sensually masturbating his partner.  His left hand joins his right, and Chuck squeezes his cock, before trailing up his chest to play with a sensitive nipple.  He leans his head back for a second, letting his hands explore his body, enjoying the moment while a variety of images flash through his mind.

When he leans back up, he spots Lorne on his knees and David with his head thrown back as he thrusts his cock into Evan's mouth.  He watches with rapt attention, looking away only to doubly (and triply) check that he's still alone, as his fingers snake to his belt, unbuckling it, and then rips his BDUs open in one well-practiced move.  He leans up, shucking his boxers and pants to puddle at his knees, and shivers a little as his hot, toned backside meets the coldness of the chair.

Turning back to the monitor, he watches David pump in and out of Evan's mouth, trying to stroke his cock in time with David's thrusts.  He lifts his shirt, mimicking the squeeze Evan gives David's nipple, his breath catching as he licks a finger to rub against the pebbled flesh, the fingers of his other hand leisurely dropping to play with his foreskin.

Chuck focuses on the monitor as he lets his hands roam over his body, his breath catching as he watches one of Evan's hands disappear behind David's balls, knowing the instant Evan's finger breaches David's ass by the way David throws his head back, wet pectorals shining in the light of the room as he gasps.  Leaning further into the chair, Chuck pulls his shirt up over his head with one hand, then licks a finger and slowly lowers his hand down, letting the digit play at his hole.  He pushes at his cock, not quite ready to come - wanting to wait and watch the scientist on his screen succumb first. 

As if on cue, he watches David pull out of Evan's mouth, frantically pulling at his cock while Evan leans in, licking David's balls, Evan almost instantly rewarded for his tongue-work by ropes and ropes of come painted over his neck and shirt. 

Knowing it's his turn, Chuck thrusts his finger inside himself, connecting with his prostate as he pulls at his cock, and throws his head back.  His breath catches as his orgasm overtakes him, and he tries to muffle his moan as the powerful feeling overtakes his being.  He floats there for a beat, come squirting first on his cheek, landing next on his nipple, the last few shots puddling on his taut stomach.

It takes a few minutes for him to catch his breath, and he uses his thumb to swipe at the viscous liquid that landed on his cheek, darting it into his mouth to taste himself.  He grabs a few tissues to finish cleaning himself up, then straightens his clothes, stashing the sticky mess into a pocket.

Finally coming back to reality, his eyes dart again to the monitor, now showing Evan stripped naked, Parrish leaning against a wall with Evan thrusting into him.  His cock, long thought sated, shows a bit of life with a twitch, and Chuck smiles as he drops a hand to his lap.


End file.
